


Relict

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [27]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, by any measure, a great date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relict

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://photoash.livejournal.com/profile)[**photoash**](http://photoash.livejournal.com/).

Three months after House dies, a very handsome man in his late fifties asks Wilson out on a date. Wilson is tempted to say no – thinks he should say no – but the man is charming as well as handsome, and Wilson has never dated any man except for House. He’s noticed men, been attracted to them, fantasized about them, but never dated them. So he’s curious enough to say yes.

It is, by any measure, a great date. An art exhibit provides things both to admire and to discuss, and is followed by dinner at a new bistro with a comfortably familiar menu and an intriguing wine list. The two of them linger over dessert and coffee, and no one bats an eye when somehow their hands become entwined.

Their first kiss is warm; their second is hot. Wilson is attracted, and the feeling is quite obviously mutual. After a few moments, Wilson pulls away slowly, fraction of an inch by fraction of an inch. “Thank you for tonight; I had a wonderful time,” he says with a smile, before leaning in one last time for a brief kiss.

When he gets home, he puts on the ring House bought for him and goes to bed.

He turns down the request for a second date.


End file.
